Retailers may collect data from the purchases for various reasons, including customer service, satisfaction determination, or other reasons. Surveys and questionnaires have been used by various businesses to determine the opinions of consumers on various subject matters. For example, businesses have attempted to poll consumers' satisfaction on product offerings, quality, and pricing. Consumers' retail experience, such as customer service, retail environment, and delivery of products or services, also provides valuable insights for formulating business strategy.
Surveys and questionnaires can be provided verbally by a marketer through in-person encounters with the customer or through marketing calls, and the responses can be recorded by the marketer. Surveys and questionnaires can be provided on paper through mail. However, with the advance of electronic technologies, electronic surveys and questionnaires can provide greater efficiency if the systems for delivering the electronics surveys and questionnaires are designed to allow for easy user participation.